


My Sweet Little Bunny

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Eren, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Innocent Eren Yeager, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Eren Yeager, Shy Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Eren Yeager, Wolf Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: Everyone knows the name Eren Yeager. It is popular around Shiganshina Village. Eren Yeager is a 20 year old bunny omega. Brown hair with 2 fluffy ears settling at the top, tanned skin, turquoise eyes that glimmer with innocence, rosy pink lips, wide hips, plump behind, long legs, and a brown puffy tail. The omega was gorgeous. Suddenly, when the omega gets lost in the forest, a raven wolf captures him.





	1. Mine

"Be careful, Eren." Armin warns.

"Yes, please be safe. There are very dangerous people out in the world." Mikasa agrees, handing Eren the basket.

"Don't worry." Eren says, "I'll be fine."

Waving his goodbyes, Eren sets off into the forest. Everyone knew the name of Eren Yeager in Shiganshina village. He was an angel that every male alpha wanted to claim. Brown hair with fluffy ears settling at the top, sun-kissed skin, turquoise eyes, rosy pink lips, wide hips, plump behind, long legs, and a puffy brown tail. He was adorable. The best part about the bunny, he was pure. It killed Mikasa and Armin seeing how oblivious the omega was to the hungry stares.

He was dressed in a white long sweater, pink lacy panties underneath, and white furry boots. He looked so vulnerable. People that passed him, winked, whistled, and blew kisses. Being the oblivious bunny that he is, he gave them a friendly smile in return.

Little did Eren know, a raven wolf with steely blue eyes was watching him. The wolf saw him climb up the tree. He couldn't resist, but lick his lips when he saw the sweater rise up to reveal pink panties. _Such an adorable little bunny._

After Eren was done dumping apples into his basket, he dropped down from the tree. He was lost. Sighing, he starts walking. It was night time. As the bunny walked, he heard growls. His bunny ears flap up. He stopped. "Is there anybody there?" he asked out loud.

He heard another growl. Now, Eren starts to back away. His ears flattened against his head. He tripped over a branch, landing roughly on his ass. A whimper escapes his lips. A wolf flashes before his eyes. Green eyes start to widen. The wolf had raven hair with his pointy ears settling at the top, pale skin, blue steely eyes, toned torso, strong biceps, black leather jeans, and black boots. The wolf was very handsome. The wolf's gaze pierced through him. Shamelessly, he looks at Eren's smooth legs.

"Aren't you an adorable little bunny." he commented.

Eren blushed in response. Feeling very shy, the bunny backed away. The wolf stepped closer. "I am not gonna hurt you."

The wolf gently pat Eren's head. He rubbed his bunny ears, making the omega moan in response. _Fuck! He sounds so cute! Fucking adorable brat!_ His ears rest backwards in pleasure. "It seems like you're lost. Would you like to stay with me for the night?"

"Yes, sir." Eren looks up so beautifully. The wolf contains himself from pouncing on the gorgeous bunny.

"The name is Levi."

The bunny's ears flap down as they test Levi's name. "L-Levi?"

"Yes, brat."

Eren pouts. "My name is not brat. It's Eren."

"Yea, yea, c'mon, brat." Levi says, completely ignoring the bunny's complaints.

The wolf picks Eren up in bridal style. His hand comes dangerously close to touching the omega's puffy tail. The tail is very sensitive. _I would love to see the bunny's reaction. Me pounding into his plump behind while I pull his tail, making him scream out._

* * *

"Strip." Levi commands.

Eren's ears pop right up. His cheeks turn a crimson red. "W-what?"

"You heard me, strip."

"Ugh, why?"

"I'm gonna bathe you, Eren."

Eren's face began to turn an even darker red.  The bunny was about to question the wolf. He could bathe perfectly fine, but he realized, Levi was the one doing him a favor. Eren shyly takes his eyes off of the wolf to look down at his sweater. He clenches the ends and pulls the sweater over his head. The only thing left were his panties because Levi made him take off his boots earlier. The bunny whines as he slowly takes the panties off. Being the oblivious little bunny he is, he misses the glimmer in the wolf's eyes.

"Good boy." Levi smirks, "Now sit down in the tub."

Eren sat down, carefully avoiding his tail. He sighed in satisfaction when he felt the warmth of the water. The wolf got a sponge, pouring a generous amount of soap onto it, and starts rubbing. Moans slipped out of the bunny when the sponge grazed over his nipples. He felt so ashamed of himself. Then, Levi went lower. Eren's ears flap backwards. "Ah, L-Levi!" he moans.

Levi smirked. He knew what he was doing to the bunny. The wolf wanted more sounds coming from the omega. Levi's arm went under the water to hook Eren's legs. He carefully rubbed the bunny's sore behind. Whimpers left Eren. It stung.

The last part to do was the tail. _Not the tail._ Eren didn't like washing his tail. His tail is too sensitive. His tail was like a bundle of nerves, if you touch it, you will get an electrifying touch going up your spine. "Turn around."

Hesitating, Eren obeys. The wolf almost lost control at the sight. The bunny was clenching the edge of the tub, perfectly arching his back, exposing his round ass. Levi wanted to slap that plump behind so badly. So many things he would do.  _Eat him out, making the bunny whine and push back onto his tongue. Pound into that round behind, making him push his ass back against me._ "L-Levi, can we please get this over with?" the brat stammers, breaking the wolf out of his trance.

Levi took another generous amount of soap and poured it onto the sponge. He used one hand to grip the tail, making Eren yelp loudly. The wolf held back a laugh. Levi used the other hand to scrub his tail gently and slowly. Eren gave Levi the most seductive, bedroom-hypnotizing look ever. His eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, green eyes hooded in pleasure, a crimson red blush dusted against his cheeks, and pink lips parted. The male looked perfect. _I wonder what he looks like when I pound into his tight hole._

* * *

After that torturous bath, Levi gave Eren a lavender night gown. The wolf may or may not have lied to the brat about having no boxers. _What? You can't blame me._

"Thank you for all you have done. Good night." the bunny gives a sleepy smile. His ears point straight out. Levi makes note of the different emotions Eren's ears convey.

"Good night, brat." he mutters.

The wolf wraps his biceps around the bunny. They fall into a deep sleep.

 


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in heat

_Why?_ That's the question Eren asked. Why did he have to get his heat in a stranger's house? The innocent thoughts that Eren once had are surrounded by sexual thoughts. The one person he was craving for is Levi. He wanted the wolf to fuck him from behind, fuck him so hard that he loses his ability to talk. He wanted the alpha so bad it hurts. A tent formed in Eren's dress.

 _What the fuck! This is practically a stranger I am craving for. I need to get this under control._ He got up. He lazily carried himself to the bathroom. The bunny splashed cold water on his face, wishing it would work. _Fuck my life!_

Levi smelled something delicious, besides the meat he was chewing on. The scent was so sweet. In 0.2 seconds, he realized that's an omega's scent while in heat. _Is Eren in his heat?_ The wolf praised Jesus for this discovery. The innocent bunny would crave for him.

"Good morning, L-Levi." a sweet voice brought Levi to look up. There was Eren with lust-filled eyes, a blush filling his cheeks, parted lips, dress clinging to his curvy figure, and sweat dripping down his eyebrow. The bunny looked so vulnerable. Being the cute little shy bunny he is, he clenches his dress, and tries to hide his face with his hand.

"Morning, brat." the wolf responds. The bunny didn't care about the nickname. In fact, he gotten used to it.

Levi did not miss Eren's gaze on his toned torso and biceps. He smirks as the innocent bunny checks him out. The wolf teases the omega by flexing, and the omega's cheeks are filled with a fiery blush. He watches the bunny squirm.

"L-Levi." he says desperately, turning Levi on.

"Yes?" Levi responds.

He watched Eren walk over to the counter and fucking presents. The brat rests his arms on the counter, arching his back, making the purple dress ride up and show his thick ass. The look Eren gave him was perfect. Green eyes with desire, a red blush spread out across his cheeks, and parted lips.

"Levi, I'm grateful for all you've done. Let me repay you. You're free to use my body whatever way you like." Eren says.

 _Oh my fucking gosh! Does Eren know what he looks like right now? So damn inviting. Well don't mind if I do._ The bunny taunted the wolf some more by shaking his hips, making his ass bounce a little. Levi rose out of that chair in the speed of light. He held the brat's legs in place. He looked at the wet slick dripping from the pink hole. Levi used his tongue to gather it, making Eren shudder.

"Ah, L-Levi." he moaned.

The bunny tasted sweet. Levi went further and inserted his tongue inside Eren. The omega pushes back onto his tongue, moaning in pleasure. The brat tasted the sweetest inside. Levi felt himself getting drunk off of Eren's scent and taste.

He removed his tongue making the bunny whine. The wolf eyed the cock in front of him oozing out pre-come. Eren needed that one last drive of pleasure before coming. A mischievous thought came to mind. Levi pulled on the bunny's tail, making him squeal as he cums on the counter.

"A-ah, why my t-tail?"

"Your tail is so fluffy. It's so soft." Levi says, admiring the tail in front of him.

The wolf turns Eren around. He wraps his biceps around the bunny's wide hips, making him wrap his legs around the wolf's waist in response. "We are going to the bedroom." Levi growls. Eren's ears flap up.

Opening the door, Levi drops the bunny on the bed in a gentle manner. Eren spreads his legs giving the alpha a good look of everything. The wolf strips of his pants and underwear in a very quick manner. The bunny gasps as he sees the size of his cock. He just wants it in him, stretching open his hole, giving him a good fucking.

"Beg for it, Eren." Levi commands.

Once again, the bunny fucking presents. Eren sits on the bed, spreading his legs. He places his hands on the bed. "Please let me ride your cock, Levi."

_This guy is an angel and a devil. Holy shit!_

"Remove your dress, Eren."

The innocent bunny's cheeks flare up. In a flash, the bunny's dress was gone. The wolf admired the sight of the naked bunny. He looked so pure and adorable. "Hurry, Levi. It hurts." Eren places his finger in his mouth. _Fuck it!_

Levi lays himself down. Eren gets on top of him, slowly sitting down on top of his cock. _Shit, it hurts._ He holds himself back from hissing in pain. He adjusts before rolling his hips onto the wolf's big cock. "Mn, feels so good."

Eren brings himself up and then down on Levi's cock. It feels good inside of Eren. His insides are wet and warm. The wolf bucks his hips up making the bunny moan out in pleasure. He sits up. Levi wraps his biceps around his mate, pushing his cock further up Eren's welcoming warmth.

"A-ah! S-so deep! Mn, more!"

"Y-you feel so good, Eren. Ride me just like that."

The bunny rolls his hips more, moaning loudly when he feels the tip of Levi's cock nudging his stomach. _It's so deep._ The wolf nibbles on the bunny's ears, making him shudder. Then, Levi uses one hand to pinch Eren's pink nipple, and the other to grip the bunny's tail. The omega screams out and jolts, releasing his cum onto the sheets.

The wolf lets out a laugh. "Your body is so sensitive."

"S-shut up!"

Levi finds Eren's prostate and he hits it. In result, the bunny screams out in pleasure. His ears flap backwards. "Oh fuck yes! Please! Right there!"

The wolf strokes the omega's cock, making it hard. He continues to hit his prostate making Eren chant his name. Yelling Levi's name, the bunny comes a second time. The wolf flips there positions where Eren lays down on the bed, wrapping his legs around the wolf's waist as he pounds into his tight hole.

"Beg for my knot, Eren."

"A-ah! P-please give me your knot, L-Levi. I need it so badly!" he moans.

Levi sucks on the bunny's nipple as he cums into his tight hole, knotting the two together. To finalize them being mates, Levi has to bite Eren. The wolf brings out his fangs. "Bite me! Please, do it!" the bunny begs.

Levi was gone for. He bites into Eren's neck, making the brat whimper. He licks at the mark he has made on the bunny's perfect skin. _Eren is mine! Nobody can take him away from me now! He is mine!_

The wolf dives in for a kiss, leaving the bunny in shock. The omega kisses back, allowing entrance for the alpha. Levi licks inside of Eren's warm cavern. The bunny moans in response, creating a vibration. Breaking the kiss, the wolf takes the time to gaze into his mate's eyes. The bunny stares back. Levi gets hypnotized.

"Your eyes are very beautiful." he comments.

Being the shy adorable bunny Eren is, he turns his head. The wolf takes his chin and turns his head to face him. Levi stares at the pure beauty of his eyes. "Everything about you is beautiful."

Eren blushes at his compliments. The wolf rubs his ears, making the brat moan in pleasure. His ears flap backwards as he strokes his ears. "Your mine, Eren."

"Yours." he says with a smile.

 

 


End file.
